Sunpaw's Destiny
by Icestorm63
Summary: Rouges couldn't form clans. But that's exactly what happened. Soon 5 clans: CloudClan, MoonClan, StoneClan, StormClan and BreezeClan were formed. But the sinister StormClan was soon kicked out of the forest. Now StormClan was strong again, and they are coming back for revenrge. StarClan has made their choice that one cat will save the clans, and that cat is Sunpaw.
1. Alligances

**Allegiance**

**CloudClan**

Leader: Cloudstar-large white tom

Deputy:Lionclaw-golden tabby with green eyes

(apprentice: Sunpaw)

Medicine cat: Stonepool-skinny gray tabby tom

**Warriors**

Gingerstorm-ginger tabby tom

Leaffall- ligtht brown tabby she cat with white paws(apprentice: Firepaw)

Rainfur-light gray tom with blue eyes(apprentice:Flamepaw)

Fleetfoot-gray tabby tom.(apprentice:Lunarpaw)

Shadowtail-sleek black tom(apprentice:Eaglepaw)

Skyleap-large white tom with yellow eyes

Foxfoot-bushy red-brown tom

Brighttail-cream colored she cat; Sunpaw and Lunarpaw's mother

Sandclaw-pale ginger she cat with brown stripes

**Apprentices**

Flamepaw-golden she cat with unusual one green and one blue eyes

Firepaw-ginger she cat

Eaglepaw-light brown tabby with orange eyes

Sunpaw-white she cat with golden eyes and paws

Lunarpaw-black she cat with a white tip on tail

**Queens**

Sweetpetal-pale ginger she cat(mother of Redkit, Goldenkit,Fluffykit)

Velvetheart-gray she cat;formerly a rouge(mother of Duskkit and Whitekit)

**Elders**

Dapplecoat- tortoiseshell she cat;oldest cat of CloudClan

Shadefur- pale gray tabby tom

**MoonClan**

Leader:Moonstar- gray she cat with green eyes

Deputy:Flamepelt- a tom with a flame colored pelt

Medicine cat:Dappleleaf - tortoiseshell she cat

(apprentice: Leafpaw- white she cat with ginger spots)

**BreezeClan**

Leader: Breezestar-gray tom

Deputy: Vinetail- ambitious muscular brown tabby

Medicine cat: Shimmerpool-golden she cat

**StoneClan**

Leader: Stonestar- pale gray tom

Deputy: Brakenfoot- braken colored tabby tom

Medicine cat: Featherleaf- a silver tabby she cat

**Cats Outside Clans**

Ash- a gray tom with a white belly and tip on tail that lives in the Twolegplace

Stormstar- muscular white and grya tabby tom; formerly a clan cat

Vineclaw- dark red brown tom; Stormstar's deputy

StormClan-an ambitious and evil clan that left the clans a long time ago to live in its own ways


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was still. Everything was still. a half moon appeared still in the sky, its light shone down to the woods, and then, down to a shimmering pool. Three cats walked out of the bushes, each of their eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. Then each of them found a spot near the pool. They sat by the pool like stone, until a fourth cat, a brown tabby, walked toward them.

"Tigerpelt of MoonClan?"One of the cats called out with a twitch of one ear, his amber gaze narrowing, "You are late for the meeting."

"Sorry, Maplefur."Tigerpelt bowed down his head a little, then lifted it up. "Now, let's begin the meeting, shall we?"

Maplefur turned toward a pale golden she cat. "Rosepelt of CloudClan, would you like to speak first?"

"Yes, Maplefur of BreezeClan."Rosepelt responded with a nod. "A great storm is coming,"she said in a harsh voice, "StormClan, the clan that we once have managed to driven out is coming back for revenge!"

That caused surprised gasps among the gathering cats, only Rosepelt remained silent.

"Are you certain? Just because you called this meeting doesn't mean we have to believe you." A pale gray tom, known as Hailstorm growled.

"Of course I'm certain!"Rosepelt snapped back. Then, letting out a sigh, she pointed one paw toward the pool."Look down at the pool, my friends."

As the StarClan cats looked down at the pool, an image appeared. In the image, a group of cats gathered around a muscular gray and white tabby.

"That's him!"Hailstorm hissed, "That's Stormstar! That evil cat,I'll-

"Quiet, Hailstorm!"Maplefur ordered, then looked down at the pool."Watch."

"We will rip those mouse- brained clan cats' pelts off and teach them a lesson for banishing us!" The gray and white tabby, Stormstar, yowled furiously. "We will destroy the clans until only StormClan is left standing! These weak and mouse brained clan cats don't deserve to live in a prey rich forest! We should be the clan that's standing!" That got all the gathering cats cheering wildly, while some of the cats begin to chant.

"Destroy the clans! Destroy the clans! Destroy the clans!"

"Enough!" Maplefur yowled, and the image disappeared from the pool. Looking a little shaken, he meowed anxiously. "What will we do now? StormClan is plotting to destroy the clans! We must do something, warn the leaders-

"Calm down, Maplefur,"Rosepelt meowed gently, "I have my eyes on a cat who will save the clans." Resting her gaze on the three cats, she continued. "We may have seen StormClan kill by our own eyes when we were with the clans, but the clan cats have managed to drive StormClan out. And this time, with the chosen cat's help, they will be able to do it again!"

"Who is the chosen cat, Rosepelt?"Tigerpelt asked.

"Look at the pool,"Rosepelt answered. As the four cats looked downed at the pool, some of them looked surprised.

"But she's just an apprentice!"Hailstorm meowed with surprise and small amount of anger, "How can a small CloudClan apprentice save the clans?"

"Rosepelt, are you out of your mind?"Maplefur questioned Rosepelt, "We need something bigger than this to save the clans! We need to warn the leaders and get them _prepared._

"It may not seem possible for some of you, but trust me."Rosepelt closed her eyes and took a breath.

All three cats rested their gaze on Rosepelt as she spoke her words. _"A great **Storm** is returning, and the **Blazing Sun** will save the clans from falling."_

**That's it for now folks! New chapter coming out soon! And, if you have any ideas or warrior name suggestions for thsi series, then feel free to write a review! - Icestorm63**


End file.
